The Way of the World
by shadow-eyed-girl
Summary: Alyssa's mother died when she was 2 years old. She has grown up her whole life not knowing anything about her father other then that he died a year before her mom and that he was evil. She lives with her aunt and uncle. They are muggles, but they know about the wizarding world. She also has her Uncle Remus Lupin. She got excepted to Hogwarts, and that is where her story begins.
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare

Chapter One: The Nightmare

"RUN ALYSSA!," a women's voice exclaimed.

"MOMMY!," a little two year old girl cried.

"RUN," the voice again echoed in the little house.

A flash of green light flew across the room. A body fell to the floor.

"MOM!," the little girl screamed.

A woman chuckled and scoffed, "Your next little girl," she said in an eerie calm voice. Alyssa looked up to the woman. She could not understand. Who was she? Why was she here? Why is her mom not getting up?

The woman chuckled again. "You look like him," she scoffed. "And usually I frown upon killing family, but oh well Avad...,"

"POP" before she could finish her curse a man appeared in front of her. "Expelliarmus!" the man yelled pointing his wand at the women. Her wand flew out of her hand.

"NO," she screamed.

"Pop" "Pop" "Pop," three more people appeared with their wands raised.

"You are under arrest!," the man told her. "Take her away. She will have a very long stay in A….."

"NO MOM!" Alyssa woke from the dream screaming. She was covered in sweat. It had been awhile since she dreamed of her mother's death.

She looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was 5am. She got up out of bed and grabbed her jacket off of the desk chair. She put it on and made her way outside. She could not go to sleep after having that dream. She needed fresh air. She climbed the ladder to her tree house and entered her most private place.

Drawings and pictures were covering the walls. She looked around and her eyes stopped on a photo of a young woman holding a baby.

She loved that picture of her mom and her. He mom looked so happy. She picked it up and hugged it. She wished she could really hug her mom. She flipped the picture over and saw the words of her father.

_**My beautiful wife Sarah holding our precious daughter Alyssa **_

Those words are the only thing she has of him. She was told he was killed a year before her mom, and that he was an evil man. She doesn't even know his name.

She quit asking about him long ago. Her Aunt and Uncle got frustrated with her questions about him. They kept telling her he was gone and that she was better off with him not in her life. Alyssa just wanted to know what happened to her parents. Every kid should have parents. Right? She loves her Aunt and Uncle. She really does. They are the closest thing she has to parents, and they love her like she was their own child. Alyssa just can't help but wonder how different her life would have been if both of her parents had lived and raised her in the wizarding world.

"ALYSSA," a woman yelled waking Alyssa up. It took her a second to remember where she was. She was in her tree house still. She must have fallen asleep.

"I'm coming Aunt Ellen!" Alyssa said running down the ladder. Her aunt was standing at the back door looking cross.

"You had me worried sick! I went to wake you and you were gone!"

"I'm sorry Aunt Ellen. I had a bad dream and went outside to get some air. I ended up climbing into the tree house. I didn't mean to fall asleep," Alyssa told her aunt.

"You had a bad dream? Why didn't you wake me or your uncle?" Her aunt's anger subsided.

"I didn't want to bother you," Alyssa said looking down.

Her aunt took the two steps between them and hugged her niece. "You can always come to me no matter what time of night it is," she whispered in her ear. "I love you, and I am always her for you. Your uncle and I both are.

Alyssa let a few tears fall she did not know she was keeping in. "It was about mom," she said.

Her aunt hugged her tighter. "Your mother loved you very much. She would be very proud of the young lady you are becoming. I wish she could be her with you honey. Just know that no matter what your uncle and I are here for you."

"Thank you Aunt Ellen," Alyssa said tears running down her face. "I love you and Uncle Jonathan too.

Her aunt pulled away and wiped the tears from her niece's eyes. "A letter came for you. It's on the table in the kitchen. It came by owl."

"REALLY!?"

Her aunt laughed. "Yes. Why don't you go open it."


	2. Chapter 2: Uncle Remus

Chapter Two: Uncle Remus

When Alyssa was eleven she got her acceptance letter from Hogwarts, but her Aunt and Uncle told her they did not want her to go there. They would not tell her why. They just said they wanted her closer to home than that. Her aunt and uncle live in America. They moved there after her mother died, so she went to the _Salem Institute for Witches and Wizards_ for the past two years_. _Her Aunt and Uncle told her a few weeks ago that if she wanted to transfer to Hogwarts for her third year that they would let her. She sent an owl to Hogwarts that same day. More than anything she wanted to be in the place where her mother and father grew up. Maybe while she was there she could learn who her father was and what happened to him.

"Morning Uncle Jonathan," Alyssa Yelled coming through the door into the kitchen. She headed straight for the table.

"Good morning sweetheart. You have a letter on the table." He laughed when he looked up from his paper to see the letter already in her hand. "I see you've found it," he smiled. Alyssa smiled back.

She tore open the letter with a squeal of excitement. Her letter from Hogwarts was here. She pulled out the letter and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Collins,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a transfer student. We have received your

transcript from you previous school, and we are very pleased with you high marks.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment for your third year.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

**_ Minerva McGonagall_**

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

"They have accepted me," Alyssa exclaimed. "I'm going to Hogwarts."

"Well of course they have," her aunt said behind her. "We have another surprise for you. Why don't you go look in the living room?"

"What is it," Alyssa asked kind of nervous.

"Well go and find out," her uncle told her.

Alyssa walked through the door to the living room and saw a man leaning on the fireplace. He was tall with light brown hair. He was in his thirties but looked to be older. He seemed ill and had noticeable scares across his face. He looked at Alyssa and smiled.

"Uncle Remus," Alyssa exclaimed running to him. He picked her up in a hug and laughed.

"It's good to see you too Alyssa."

"I've missed you Uncle Remus. Where have you been? I have not seen you in months. I got accepted into Hogwarts. I am so excited."

"Calm down child," he said laughing. "I've missed you too. I know I have been gone awhile, but I could not miss my favorite niece's birthday could I," he asked pulling out a present.

"But my birthday is not until Saturday."

"Well if you don't want it I guess I can hold on to it," he said teasing her.

"No, I want it. What is it," Alyssa asked grabbing it. It was a rectangle box wrapped in pretty purple paper, her favorite color.

"Well open it and see."

Alyssa ripped open the paper and opened the box to find a necklace. It was a gorgeous white gold necklace with a purple heart pendent.

"It was your mom's," Remus said.

She recognized it. It was the same necklace her mom wore in the photo in her tree house. It was beautiful.

"I love it Uncle Remus," she said as she hugged him. "Thank you so much."

"She gave it to me to give to you on your thirteenth birthday," he hugged her tight and then let go. "Here let me put it on you."

She spun around and he placed it around her neck. She turned back around to see her uncle looking at her in surprise.

"You look just like your mother."

Alyssa smiled and had tears in her eyes. "Thank you Uncle Remus." She hugged him again.

"Now what is this I hear about Hogwarts," he asked.

"I got my acceptance letter today. Aunt Ellen and Uncle Jonathan told me I could go this year to Hogwarts if I wanted. Of course I said yes," she said with a smile.

"Well I have some news for you too. I am going to be the new Defiance Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts this year," said Remus.

"Really," she hugged him again. "That would be awesome. Wait, is that why Aunt Ellen and Uncle Jonathan said it was ok for me to go this year," she asked him suspicious.

"Well that is part of the reason," he said smirking "Do you still want to go now that you know your uncle is going to watch your every move," he laughed

"I guess so," she teased. "As long as I don't have to see your face every day I guess it won't be horrible."

"Hey," he grabbed her and started tickling her. "It won't be so horrible huh."

"Stop, Uncle Remus! Hahahah! I'm sorry! Hhehehehe! You're the best uncle every! HAHA! Please stop," Alyssa screamed laughing.

"That's what I thought," he said letting her go.

"Breakfast is on the table you two," he aunt said from the kitchen.

"Come on we don't want to keep your Aunt waiting," Remus said with a smile ruffling Alyssa's hair. He started to walk to the kitchen.

"OK," Alyssa said following her uncle. She was so excited to see him.


	3. Chapter 3: Sirius Black

**A/N: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Thanks for reading my story. Please review. I am so excited about the story so far. Believe me it will take twists and turns I don't even see coming.**

Chapter Three: Sirius Black

Alyssa was sitting in her living room reading her acceptance letter over and over again. It had been a few days since her Uncle Remus stopped by. To clarify Remus Lupin is not really her blood uncle. He was her mother's very close friend when they were at Hogwarts. She asked him once if he knew her father. He told her he knew him and that her Aunt and Uncle would not like her asking about him. She did not bring it up again.

She turned 13 years old tomorrow. She was so excited to be starting Hogwarts. She wondered if she would be sorted into Gryffindor house like her mom and Uncle Remus were. She really wanted to be in Gryffindor, but what if she ended up is another house. She did not want to think about ending up in Slytherin. That would be horrible. She wondered if her dad was a slytherin. Everyone says he was an evil man.

"POP" Her thoughts got interrupted when Remus apperated into the living room.

"Uncle Remus you're back," Alyssa exclaimed getting to her feet.

"Alyssa go to your room. I have to speak to your Aunt and Uncle in private," Remus said in a rush.

"But Uncle Remus….."

"Alyssa Now," he said a little more stern. He looked frightened.

"Yes Sir," Alyssa said while going up the stairs. He must have been here for something big. He never looks scared, and he never dismisses her to her room like that. She was a little hurt.

She sat in her room for a while wondering what Remus had to talk with her Aunt and Uncle about. She started to wonder if it was about her, and she was getting mad that she was not included into the conversation. What would they have to talk about that she couldn't hear? She felt like she was old enough to be a part of the conversation. She will be thirteen in a couple of hours. She decided she was going to sneak down stairs and listen to what they were talking about.

When she got down stairs she could hear voices in the kitchen. She crept to the door and put her ear to it.

"I am telling you what the _Daily Prophet_ says. Sirius Black has escaped," Remus told Ellen and Jonathan.

"It can't be true," Ellen said.

"I went and asked the minister myself. It is true," Remus told them.

"I don't think I can let her go to Hogwarts. Not with him on the loose," Ellen said.

"What," Alyssa whispered to herself.

She heard a "POP" behind her. When she turned around she was met with Remus's angry glare. "I told you to go to your room young lady," he said. He was really mad. "not to come and eavesdrop on adult conversation. Go to your room. NOW," he exclaimed.

"Yes Sir," Alyssa said running up the stairs before she got into anymore trouble.

She did not have to wait long for her very cross Uncle to appear at her door.

"Alyssa, what do you think you were doing listening to us talk? I told you to go to your room so I could talk to your Aunt and Uncle privately. Why did you disobey me young lady?"

Alyssa was sitting on her bed looking down at her feet. She could not bear to see her Uncle's disappointed face.

"Answer me Alyssa," he said sitting down next to her.

"I was worried. You looked frightened, and you never dismiss me to my room. I came up here, and I was going to stay, but I thought you may have been talking about me. Then, I got mad cause I feel like I am old enough to be a part of the conversation. I'm sorry Uncle Remus I should not have disobeyed you," Alyssa told him with tears in her eyes.

"Your right you should have done what I told you to do. If you were old enough to hear the conversation then I would not have dismissed you to you room. I am trying to protect you Alyssa," he told her softly.

"I'm sorry."

A moment passed before Alyssa spoke again.

"Uncle Remus, who is Sirius Black? Why is Aunt Ellen reconsidering letting me go to Hogwarts,"

"How much of our conversation did you hear," he asked his anger subsiding a bit.

"You said a man named Sirius Black escaped, and Aunt Ellen said she did not know if she could let me go to Hogwarts with him on the loose."

"Sirius Black is a very bad man. He was imprisoned at Azkaban. He is the only person to ever escape from there, and your Aunt is just worried about your safety as am I," he told her. "Your Aunt and Uncle and I have decided that you will still attend school at Hogwarts, but you are to be very cautious."

"Oh Thank you Uncle Remus," Alyssa exclaimed hugging him. "I will be, I promise. I don't know why you guys are worried. No one can harm the students if Headmaster Dumbeldore is there," she said smiling.

"No, I guess you're right about that," he said hugging her back. "Now listen to me. You know I don't like to be the uncool uncle, but next time I send you to your room because I want to talk privately with an adult you go. Do you understand? No eavesdropping," he said more sternly.

"Yes Sir. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"That's my girl," he said messing up her hair. "I've got to go. You be a good girl. I'll see you in a week's time for our journey to Hogwarts."

"OK Uncle Remus. I love you," she said.

"I love you too." he said before he hugged her and apperated out of the room.


End file.
